


A Very Bad Day

by fanfic_roulette



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fanfic roulette, Grinding, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_roulette/pseuds/fanfic_roulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is terrible.” Emmett signed, gesturing exasperatedly at the Powerpoint presentation they were trying to put together. As much as he had wanted to work with Daphne, with her glossy red hair, shining blue eyes, and delicate smile… she was probably the most anal project partner he’d ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a drunken collaborative effort that we have called [fanfic roulette](http://rabidcentipede.com/fanfic.php). Starting with a set of four prompts randomly selected from a list that we had generated, a five-person group took three-minute turns writing sections of this piece. Full disclaimer: we were drunk, not everyone necessarily knew the pairing or fandom, and it wasn’t always entirely clear what was going on. With that in mind, please enjoy.
> 
> (Extra disclaimer: we were so fucking confused on this one. No one knew what was happening. We're so sorry.)
> 
>  **This fic's prompts:**  
>  group project  
> grinding  
> character death  
> One-sided/Unrequited love

Daphne and Emmett hunched over Daphne’s laptop in her room in the guest house. Nobody was home in the Kennish house, and Regina was still at K&D.

 

“This is terrible.” Emmett signed, gesturing exasperatedly at the Powerpoint presentation they were trying to put together. As much as he had wanted to work with Daphne, with her glossy red hair, shining blue eyes, and delicate smile… she was probably the most anal project partner he’d ever met.

 

“What are you talking about?” Daphne signed back, adding a slide transition and beginning to type up the next slide.

 

“There aren’t enough pictures!” Emmet signed.

 

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she replied. “I’m bored. It’s a Saturday night. We should be out having fun, not stuck in here working on this project. It’s not even due until next Friday!”

 

Emmet was also growing bored with this project, and irritable under Daphne’s type-A leadership, but he wouldn’t give in so easily.

 

“Ok, well, what do you suggest we do?” He flopped back into the couch.

 

Just then, Daphne’s phone started to buzz.

 

She picked up her phone, the color slowly draining from her face as she read the text messaged.

 

Emmet waited until she looked back up, before hesitantly signing “what’s up?”

 

Daphne looked down, hiding her face. A tear slid down her cheek.

 

“Regina… got in a car accident. She… she died…” She signed slowly, before sinking back into the couch and sobbing.

 

Emmett didn’t know what to do with this information.  It had to be wrong...had to be some kind of perverted sick joke.

 

“No,” she signed, “No.”

 

“I’m sorry Em,” Daphne rested a hand on Emmett’s knee, unsure of what else to do.

 

Emmett finally let out a sob, the sound abrupt and breaking through the space in an unexpected manner.  She thought of all her memories of Daphne, smiles shared, grinding on a dance floor, lying in bed together, and everything in between.

 

“What..what do I do…”

 

Emmett looked up through tearful eyes and locked gazes with Daphne. Daphne, who was breaking down right in front of her; Daphne, who she’d harbored a crush on for years; Daphne who, she knew, could never feel the same way. Emmett had been planning to end this night with a declaration of her feelings, just to get them off her chest, but she knew now that to attempt such a thing in the wake of Daphne’s mother’s death would simply be cruel. She couldn’t burden Daphne with her feelings, especially since they would never be reciprocated.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Emmett signed carefully, patting Daphne’s shoulder gently. “I’m here for you.”

 

Instead of responding, Daphne let out a sob that Emmett couldn’t hear and buried her face in Emmett’s shoulder, her entire body shaking soundlessly. Tears streaming down her face, Emmett stroked her friend’s back, struggling to ignore the way her heart had begun to pound. Daphne could never love her that way, it was true, but that didn’t mean that Emmett couldn’t give her all the love that she could. Even if it was never truly reciprocated, Emmett resolved as Daphne’s tears soaked into her shirt, she would always be there to love Daphne.

 

 


End file.
